


1... 2... 3... and That's How the Story Ends

by sasuisgay



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Amusement Park, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asphyxiation, Character Death, Comedy, Dark Comedy, Doppelganger, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Implied Cannibalism, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, camboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasuisgay/pseuds/sasuisgay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my 3-sentence prompts from tumblr and twitter ouo </p><p>[I accidentally deleted the entire work]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Josuke x Okuyasu - Amusement Park AU

Their faces were practically glued to the window, eyes filled with awe and excitement just like a child who never rode a Ferris wheel before (then again for both of them, trip to an amusement park was a childhood memory, a simple yet unforgettable birthday for one, and a reminder of what used to be for the other).

“Hey, Oku! Look at tha-” It seemed that Okuyasu also saw the same peculiar thing and intended to tell Josuke too, choosing the exact same moment to turn their head to each other, and the result of that was them hitting each other’s forehead (more like Josuke’s pompadour smacked Okuyasu in the face), earning a small grunt of pain (or maybe just surprise?).

They looked at each other’s eyes and nobody knew who initiated it (maybe both of them did, pulled toward each other just like magnets) but the next thing they knew, they were kissing with the sunset as their background, their fingers intertwined, and in the next few seconds the cart was filled with laughter that laced the soft (but not inaudible) murmurs of ‘I love you’.


	2. Dio x Jonathan - Bara Tiddies

They had always been distracting (he still cursed Jonathan for their earlier rugby days, when the coach had to call Dio out for being not focus in the field and kept missing Jonathan’s throw but how could the coach embarrassed him like that, wasn’t he also distracted by the things that were under Jonathan’s tight clothes, Dio swore Jonathan purposely wore that to distract him) and downright unacceptable because Jonathan’s were the biggest he had ever seen, even bigger than women’s (Dio blamed and blessed Jonathan’s growth spurt for that), so much so that this particular matter had been the object of his night fantasies.

“Wha- What are you doing, Dio?!” Jonathan yelped in surprise when Dio one day couldn’t just take it anymore, couldn’t just resist the temptation anymore, and just hugged Jonathan out of nowhere before crouching down a bit and positioned his head in the middle of Jonathans chest while Dio just placed his hands on Jonathan’s breasts (not even groping them) and it felt magical and for a split second Dio thought that this was how world supposed to be, this was what he had always wanted (not just money and power), that this could be what some people said as God’s gift to him and only him (But of course Jonathan was being the usual noisy prick and kept calling Dio, confused, and Dio had to shush him because he just wanted to enjoy this moment).

But now he finally got them all for his own pleasure and enjoyment (to be looked at, to be cupped, and to be massaged without complaints from Jonathan, without the other kept begging Dio to “stop teasing” him and sometimes even stopped Dio by holding his wrist and forced Dio to pay attention somewhere else) and that was why he spent so much time in front of the mirror to admire them (it was a shame he couldn’t bury his face between them anymore, but beggars can’t be chooser, not when he finally have the great bara tiddies he could call his own).


	3. Dio x Jonathan - Modern College AU Hanging Out at the Beach

Dio didn’t even want to go to the beach because he knew that place would be way too crowded and noisy (as he wanted to say, **scream** , to Jonathan, one couldn’t possibly have a romantic ‘summer date’ at the beach during day), but Jonathan wanted to go there along with their friends (more like Jonathan’s, these people didn’t even go to Law school, but whatever) and promised Dio that it would be fun.

“Come on, Dio! Don’t just hide from the sun! Let’s go into the water together!” Jonathan smiled and extended his hand to Dio, chest heaving up and down slightly from running and shouting.

“… Fine.” Dio took Jonathan’s hand and the brunette happily helped him to stand up (because ultimately he wanted Jonathan to feel happy, to laugh like what he was doing right now, even though his own stomach churned whenever he saw Jonathan in the ocean, fragments of nightmares flashed before his eyes, and a voice inside his head screamed that Jonathan was dead and Dio was the killer).


	4. Jonathan x Dio - Eyepatch Jonathan AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** Mention of cannibalism, unhealthy relationships, dub-con

Dio sometimes cursed himself for his own stubbornness, because everything would have been easier if he wasn’t (Jonathan also told him that even though he loved Dio being stubborn, he just wished that Dio could become less stubborn for his own good), because maybe he could actually find some pleasure in Jonathan’s twisted (painful) way of making love.

Jonathan sure had been nicer when Dio wasn’t being too stubborn, he was no longer chained to his bed, no longer locked inside his room (but he was still given the same amount of blood, still couldn’t go outside the mansion, and Jonathan was still doing what he did to him every night albeit being more tender and occasionally shared a small chunk of Dio’s own meat through kisses, his only way to get a few more drops of blood even though it sickened him), and Danny finally stopped looking at him like he was going to eat him (which it had probably done, thanks to Jonathan).

He wasn’t stubborn anymore so when Jonathan cupped his face and kissed him softly on the lips, hand caressing Dio’s cheek, looked straight at Dio’s eyes (And Dio still wondered why Jonathan was still wearing the eyepatch, shouldn’t his eye grow back by now? Then again, Jonathan wore contact lens to hide his crimson eyes, so his eye still had the same color as Dio’s once favorite color), and said that he loved him and how happy he was, Dio smiled and returned the kiss, fully accepted their “happily ever after” as he said that he loved Jonathan too.


	5. Nanaki x Hitori - Doppelganger AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** Asphyxiation, character death

Nanaki did notice how similar his physical appearance was with Hitori, saved from the fact that Hitori was shorter than him and had black eyes and hair (He once even told that if Hitori styled his hair and wore contact lens, people would think they were twins).

Nanaki should have realized that his luck plummeted since he met Hitori (but how could he when he thought that meeting Hitori was the best thing that had ever happened to him, when he just accepted Hitori’s sweet lies thinking that they were true, when his heart swollen with love whenever the other comforted him, when he always melt whenever they kissed in the dark and their body was one, when love just simply blinded him?)

But this was what his love (one-sided, had always been one-sided) brought him, writhing on the floor, trying to claw off Hitori’s hands from his neck as he found himself harder to breathe and got weaker as the clock ticked (he could literally feel himself dying and it was terrifying), watched in horror when blonde streak started to paint Hitori’s hair color and he swore that he saw Hitori started to look more and more like him (how he smiled at him, as all of this happened, his black eyes turned amber, and his cruel ’ _Thank you_ ’ was the last thing he heard before the darkness engulfed him).


	6. Dio x Jonathan + Caesar x Joseh + Jotaro x Kakyoin - Triple Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Giveaway prize for **[joestar-chan](joestar-chan.tumblr.com)**

“And here is yet another proof of how this guy is a total loser and I am still wondering why you, oh my dear beloved brother, are dating this fashion disaster. Did he threaten you or are you still too much of a gentleman to properly reject him?” Joseph said as he pointed at Dio with his half-eaten french fries, totally ignoring Caesar’s mumbles about how he shouldn’t agree with the whole triple date thing if he knew Joseph was only doing this because he wanted to… whatever he did right now (well at first Joseph was showing off and trying to be more lovely dovey but then Dio just casually flirted with Jonathan and Joseph just lost his shit after seeing his big brother blushed and here they were).

“I pity you, Caesar, but you must be either a saint or losing a bet to date… him. You have to deal with this loud obnoxious classless buffoon like him even though clearly you can be with someone better. Maybe love is truly blind after all.” Dio said as he totally ignored Joseph (and Caesar agreed really) and then turned to Jonathan and softly caressed Jonathan’s cheek, “At least you only have to deal with him until we get married, Jojo.”

Joseph’s mouth hung open as he looked at Caesar with this scandalized look before screaming that Dio had to walk over his dead body (Dio unhelpfully said that it would be easy to kill Joseph and that made them argued about who could kill who first, Jonathan still tried to separate them and stop their arguing while Caesar was just done with all of this and would not do anything unless fists were involved) and all four of them totally forget the 3rd couple in this triple date who still fed each other cherry cake (who also ended up being the only couple to have a real date despite the chaos, even though Kakyoin and Jotaro agreed that they should just date alone next time and to not ever trust Joseph again no matter how many times the younger Joestar swore the triple date would be fun).


	7. Dio x Joseph - "You're my Jojo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** Unhealthy relationship
> 
> For my husbando, **[Kit](kitjoestar13.tumblr.com)** ~

Joseph hated how his body reacted whenever Dio touched him, even though his mind screamed (begged) to Joseph to push the blonde away and run away, even though he could see another person's reflection in Dio's eyes (the person Joseph wanted to be, the person Joseph thought he was) whenever he whispered words that were laced with sweet lies, how his body succumbed whenever their bodies connected in the pretense of love.

Joseph hated how his heart always skipped a beat whenever Dio told him, "I love you, Jojo, my beautiful Jojo" even though he knew Dio was talking to a ghost from his past, a ghost Joseph also knew so well and thus knew that none of them thought that Joseph could be the Jojo they both wanted.

"Don't cry, Jojo..." Only when Dio softly caressed his cheek and kissed his tears away that he realized he was indeed crying (apparently something he did a lot these days) and his only answer was to pull Dio closer into a deep kiss because after all it was easier to live in a lie and be loved than to fight and be abandoned.


	8. DIO x Joseph <- Jotaro - Jotaro Feeling Jealous When He Saw Joseph Having Sex With Other People

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** Rape, implied incest
> 
> This is **[iwatobiaquarium](http://archiveofourown.org/users/daleked/pseuds/iwatobiaquarium)** 's request. I hope you like it, you sinner.

Jotaro thrashed around (but the chains were too strong, too tight around his body) with his mouth gagged (DIO had thought that his curse and screams were amusing at first but then changed his mind after DIO deemed he was too noisy for the occasion) while The World easily kept Star Platinum still (not really hard to do so when Jotaro was already too tired and injured enough to even manifest his Stand properly).

“Come on, Jotaro, look here…” DIO grinned cruelly as he made a show of slowly moving his dick inside and out Joseph’s ass, forcefully grabbed Joseph’s chin up (because Joseph kept trying to hide his face, the least he could do since he couldn’t hold his moans) with one hand while the other play with Joseph’s nipple, “you have always wanted to look at him like this, right? Underneath you; moaning out your name as you fuck him; making him, your own grandpa, to be your personal bitch. ” DIO licked Joseph’s tears before biting down hard enough on the star-shaped birthmark to draw and suck the blood that came out from it, effectively turned Joseph’s pleas and begs for Jotaro to look away into yet another moans.

Jotaro growled at that, didn’t want anything more than lunged at DIO and killed him right there because of what DIO did to Joseph (because DIO raped his grandpa; not because Jotaro was jealous, jealous because it wasn’t his name that Joseph called; not because even though Joseph begged for him to not look, Jotaro just couldn’t take his eyes off them; not because Joseph just tried to kiss DIO after that damn vampire sucked his blood; not because Joseph started to beg for more; and definitely not because for a split second he wished he was the one who did all this); because DIO made sure he bled slowly enough to his death to watch this sick thing DIO presented to him; and ultimately, it was because Jotaro knew what would DIO did to Joseph after this all end (because he would never get the chance to tell the truth by his own mouth to Joseph by then, because this would just be a final grim reminder that there would never be a happy ending for them).


	9. Dio x Jonathan - Fluffy Modern AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the cute birb a.k.a my nii-sama, **[Dai](http://takoyakipizza.co.vu/)** ~

Jonathan hummed happily, making sure he held the tray as steady as he could with one hand because he didn't want to spill the hot drink from any of the two mugs (hot chocolate for him and black coffee for Dio) on top of it (or even worse, dropped the tray, possibly injured himself that would ultimately lead to disturbing Dio) while he was knocking the door lightly.

After calling out Dio's names with no reply from the other, Jonathan opened the door only to find that Dio fell asleep (admittedly, Jonathan was a little bit disappointed because he had wanted to tease Dio for being too engrossed in his work and didn't look after himself properly as Dio always did whenever Jonathan was busy with his archaeology project) with papers still all over the desk and the folders all over the floor (Jonathan remembered that Dio did say his newest case was something big and important).

Jonathan chuckled as he walked carefully, didn't want to accidentally step on something important, to take the empty coffee mug that was right next to Dio's arm (Dio must have brewed his own coffee earlier), put the tray and mugs on the sink (except his nice hot chocolate that he still planned to drink), went to their bedroom to take another blanket from the cabinet, went back to Dio's office to put it on top of Dio, softly and lovingly stroke Dio's hair before giving the blonde a kiss on the forehead and wished him a good night (because he could always tease Dio the next day, it would be more amusing to tease him and saw his reaction and denial as they ate their breakfast).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I told you guys I can't fluff?
> 
> Well, I can't. I hope this is fluff enough.


	10. Abdul x Polnareff, Jotaro, Kakyoin - Polnareff's Bara Tiddy

Kakyoin was scrolling his twitter timeline lazily in order to tune out Polnareff's yapping (how long had he been talking, Jesus! If he reached the bottom of his timeline, he would tell Polnareff to shut the fuck up because nobody seemed to be interested in what he was talking... Except for Abdul, bless that poor soul, who had to be the good boyfriend and listened through all of that) when he suddenly saw a retweet that just made him stop and nudged Jotaro beside him (he was staring at Polnareff with his deadpanned eyes, hoping Polnareff would get the signal and stop talking, but the French man probably thought that Jotaro was very interested in whatever he was talking right now).

Jotaro cocked an eyebrow as Kakyoin showed Jotaro his phone and without Kakyoin even had to say anything, Jotaro looked at Polnareff, then back to the phone, then again to Polnareff, phone, Polnareff, and finally to Kakyoin with a small amused smile whereas Kakyoin had to stifle his laughter as he leaned in closer to whisper that black would suit him (Jotaro lowered his hat afterward, probably tried to hide his laughter but then also whispered that knowing Polnareff, he would probably opt for frills) until Polnareff cleared his throat very loudly and glared at them (which made them looked at Polnareff but Kakyoin was still grinning and Abdul just sighed to suppress his groan, a sign that Polnareff probably almost finished his story but now would talk more- no, rant more), telling them that if they rather talked about something than listening to him they should just share it with him because he would **LOVE** to hear their story.

Kakyoin just gave his phone to Polnareff and Polnareff grinned but then it turned into a surprise before he blushed and started to said something in French which just made Kakyoin laughed harder (Jotaro tried to hide his laugh by lowering his hat further, even though it was also obvious because his shoulders were slightly shaking), Abdul took a peek as well just to find images of bras (the caption was in Japanese, but one of the pictures had English words on them, 'Men's premium brasserie') and looked at the trio (Kakyoin said that Polnareff really needed it so he didn't have to show off his great bara, whatever that means, tiddy with his tight shirt because they all knew already and Polnareff just screamed more as he became more embarrassed) before smiling and said, "Even though this is cute but he wouldn't even fit these bras. He has bigger breasts than this. Trust me, I know."


	11. Giorno x Josuke - First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request by [PrinceSiegfried](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceSiegfried/pseuds/PrinceSiegfried)

People would say what he was going to do was wrong because thinking about it  was different from actually doing it, just like how there were so many people who thought or kept talking about how much they wanted to kill someone, but only some of them actually did it (then again, he was considered a criminal here, someone who was willing to bend the rule and even broke them if necessary no matter whether it was for good intention or not, and that fact just made things seemed even more fucked up yet also turned into a cliché love story between a cop and a criminal but with a sprinkle of incest, no thanks to their messed up family tree, on top).

Blue eyes met violet and time seemed to momentarily stop at that moment, although he could feel the quickened pace of his heartbeat, and he almost laughed when he realized how cliché yet perfect everything was (the soothing breeze that softly caressed their faces and whispered to his ear and urged him to do it, sitting next to each other in a convertible car with pastel houses that complimented the sunset sky that was painted with the array of pink, orange, and yellow as the background) as he leaned in for a kiss (a kiss that wasn't as passionate as the one that lovers shared, a kiss that wasn't as shy and clumsy like the typical first kiss where they were still unsure of things and still exploring things even though it **was** their first kiss, a kiss that was soft and tender and felt so magical that he knew he had made the right choice).

The magic was still there when Giorno pulled away and he couldn't help but lick his own lips, still felt the lingering sensation of Josuke's lips against his (but he also noticed the way Josuke looked at him, with a dazed look and faint blush on his cheeks, and bit his lower lips as he did so); and the magic continued when the brunette put his hand on the back of his head, whispering Giorno's name in such a way that made the blonde's heart soared even more before pulling him for their second kiss.


	12. Jonathan x Dio - Camboy AU

"Good night, everybody. I see some new people today. Welcome and I hope you enjoy the show," the man on the screen greeted with a wink at the end before greeting people who Jonathan assumed were his loyal watchers and to Jonathan's surprise was talking about his day (how could he do it so casually to the point that Jonathan didn't even notice that those slender fingers now wrapped around the half-erect dick, stroking it lazily, thumb fiddling with the slit), even if there were soft (sinful) moans and groans here and there between the words.

Although Jonathan didn't exactly stumble upon the website (he got the gist of what it was from his friend's cryptic suggestion), he just randomly opened a channel and was greeted by the sight of a familiar face wearing red lingerie that accentuated his toned muscle nicely and now said man had a special vibrator inside his ass (when Jonathan caught up of what the vibrator did, he didn't even think twice to give him a huge amount of money and oh, his screen name being moaned out loud was made his own erect dick twitched as he stroke his dick) and Jonathan could only hope he came the same time as the male did (Jonathan came a little bit later, the male's name moaned out as he came all over his laptop screen).

"See you tomorrow night," the man said, licking his cum-stained fingers with a smirk, something that was almost enough to make Jonathan's dick erect again , making Jonathan wondered if he could even look at Dio's eyes without getting a boner at practice tomorrow (and onwards, since Jonathan would definitely watch Dio again).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I want to write more of but... Yeah _(;,3


	13. Giorno x Diego - Engagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this prompt: We're engaged and this is the 1st time we met and wow damn u look so damn hot bUT WAIT IM DENIAL ABOUT MY FEELING
> 
> This is part of a bigger AU I was thinking about lmao

Diego would admit that his twin was (slightly) better at reading people, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to execute his original master plan to be the real puppeteer of Passione through smooth words and the art of seduction since Giorno had a different air compared to his cousin (more charismatic and alluring with an elegant smile that Diego knew could easily intimidate someone, and definitely not as gullible and easily manipulable as Jonathan, although Diego always had this feeling that Jonathan just let Dio thought he was because the brunet wouldn't be chosen by the late George Joestar as the next leader of the Joestar gang if he was like what Dio thought he was, even if Jonathan was head over heels and acted like a smitten fool).

The other thing that threw him off was the fact that Giorno was way younger and hotter (of course, Diego still thought he was hotter because there was no way someone was more good looking than him and his twin) than expected because even though he knew the reason behind their arranged engagement (so the Brandos' own growing gang could form a triad with two of the most influential gang in their respective countries and access to Passione's infamous weapon stash in exchange of Dio's excellent '100% success rate' service as a lawyer), Diego could only imagined that people who agreed to an arranged engagement, especially the Don of an influential mafia family, with someone they never met before (he didn't see him at Jonathan and Dio's wedding and even though Diego was busy flirting to get someone to warm his bed that night, he would definitely notice Giorno, just like how his eyes immediately drawn to Giorno when he entered the restaurant) was a man so pathetic that even the money-grubbers didn't cling to him.

He probably was also wrong about the part where they they never met each other before because Giorno seemed to know a lot of things about Diego (maybe he should have dug some information on him too) and even started to to talk about horses, from complimenting Diego's ability in horse riding to talking about his own desire to own a few horses of his own and rode with Giorno (Diego didn't even know one could ride a horse in Naples), and ending the night with a smile that as their conversation went throughout the night made it obvious that it was a smile reserved for a few people only, Giorno asked him for a second date at Diego's favourite coffee shop (second best only to his own favourite coffee shop in Naples, Giorno claimed) and Diego gladly accepted the offer after thinking that he could still make Giorno fell hard for him (because he was clearly interested) and made said love blinded him so Diego could subtly manipulate him (and no, it obviously wasn't because Giorno was on the right track to win Diego's heart).


	14. Jonathan and Mini Diego - Snippet of Their Daily Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a gift for Luna because HEYYO, THANKS FOR KILLING ME IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT WITH CUTE JONA AND MINI DEEG
> 
> This is Mini Diego 

"Up, magic carpet, up! Abracardabrah! Allakhazam! Fly! FLY!" Diego shouted, annoyance and frustration clear in his voice, as his small fists pounded the carpet and his tail swished angrily before he growled and rubbed the desk lamp (how could he even get that light down without breaking it was already a miracle in Jonathan's dictionary) so furiously that Jonathan thought that any longer and Diego would start to choke the lamp while demanding it to grant his wish to fly the 'magic' carpet.

"Jojo!" Diego exclaimed when he finally noticed Jonathan who had been watching since the beginning (Jonathan might or might not had been recording everything) and quickly ran toward him and before Diego could use his leg to climb him up, Jonathan picked Diego up and was greeted by the sight of teary-eyed Diego, his mouth curled down miserably in a trembling pout before telling Jonathan everything that Jonathan had seen a few minutes ago and how he just wanted to fly on a magic carpet with his Jojo together.

Jonathan would never tell Diego, of course, but he had already had a plan on how to make it real when he chose Aladdin to watch next since Diego had the tendency to reenact scenes from the movies they watched together (even the scene in Titanic where Jack drowned) and that was how they spend the rest of the day sledding down the snowy hill with the same carpet covering the sled while Diego either screaming excitedly or singing 'A Whole New World' happily (Jonathan might or might not insisted to make Diego rode the sled alone once so he could record it with his phone).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The magic spell's typo is intentional.


End file.
